


'Together , Like the Old Man said'

by CoolioJoolioJewel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War, Endgame, F/M, Fires, Infinity War, Kidnaps, Logan and Wade are husbands, Logan is Wolverine for your info, Love Confessions, M/M, Morgan prevents a lot of things from happening, Stony are trying to figure things out, Time Travel, True Love, Ultron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolioJoolioJewel/pseuds/CoolioJoolioJewel
Summary: Morgan Stark runs away from home because she's disappointed in her mother moving on from her dad even though it's been like 6 years. She then comes to live with her new parents while Steve Rogers tries to find her, and discovers new things. ( Sorry , I suck at summaries :/ ! )
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanoff, Logan/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	'Together , Like the Old Man said'

**Morgan's POV:**

As I leave my room to go to the living room to eat breakfast I hear my mom talking to somebody in her room and because I like to eavesdrop I quietly creep my way to the door and put my head against it. "Adam , I know you think this is the right time but- she's still not over Tony... I don't want to rush things...- "Pepper- my sweet beautiful Pepper- someday she's going to have to except the fact that he's gone and that you've moved on, and when she does- she will too..," the guy named Adam says as I quietly start hyperventilating. How could she do this to me?! "you really think so?!," my mom asks and I gasp and run away quietly back to my room not wanting to hear anymore. I then quickly and as fast as possible take my backpack off and pack everything I would need not for school but to live a life away from this place and run out. I know my mom has moved on, but I didn't know she completely moved on from my dad. I mean- six years is a long time, but I'm only 11 years old... does she know he died when I was 5?! I barely knew the guy, but doesn't mean that the memories weren't nice.

As I leave my house and are far enough away that I can call someone I take out my phone and dial Peter's number. He most likely has ditched school by playing the sick kid. "Morgan??!" Called it- wait , why am I talking to myself?? "Hey Pete- "What happened this time," Peter responded. I sighed. "Pete- buddy-"Oh boy- "Don't oh boy me- and I didn't get in trouble or am late- well , that's debatable but speak for yourself you're playing sick to continue on as Spiderman!!," I snapped and I heard him sigh on the other end of the line. "Fine , you got me... so.. what's it this time?!," he asks voice full of concern. "My mom has a- a- a- boyfriend!!!," I said as I continue on running towards this very run down apartment building. "..Oh my gosh- I'll be right there- wait- where are- "I don't know-," I said as I hung up. As I run inside the building I accidentally run into somebody and fall to the ground.

"Oh my gosh- I'm so sorry," I said and hold out a hand to the person I ran into. He smiles slightly and excepts it as I help the man up. "it's fine, not that stuff like that hasn't happened to me before," the man said. "Uhhh- I'm Morgan," I said and he smiled. "Wade. Wade Wilson," he replied. "So, what's a kid like you not doing in school- assuming you go to school- because well- "I ran away...," I replied and the man nodded seeming to understand. "well.. if it makes you feel any better.. I ran away too- couldn't take all of my dads' shit," he said and I smiled at a memory. "Well , at least you have a father...," I replied and his smile turned upside down. "Oh my gosh- I'm so sorry- "It's fine, just hard.. you know?," I said and he nodded. "Well, you can stay here if you'd like.. until you figure things out- well , stay here as in I own an apartment with a spare bedroom here so- I mean unless you're running somewhere else- "no , I don't really have anywhere to go..," I said and he smiled as I followed him up the stairs. What am I doing?!

**Steve's POV:**

I sighed as I wake up from another bad night and make my way to the living room where the Avengers have the TV on. _"It appears as though young Morgan Stark has ran away..," the news reporter said._ That surely got my attention. Morgan? Run away? But- why?! "Bucky- did you- "Pepper called me- I haven't heard anything from Morgan yet - have you Steve??," Bucky asked and right as he asked that I got a notification on my new phone.

**MORGAN STARK**

**Morgan -** Please , don't tell anybody that you heard from me...

**Steve -** Why'd you do it??

**Morgan -** my own mother has officially moved on - I can't deal with her right now...

**Steve -** I'm so sorry- I had no idea..

**Morgan -** It's fine- in ways. I'm staying with some guy named Wade Wilson- don't let anybody see these texts or know that you've been chatting with me now !

**Steve -** ok , I won't ! by the way.. I completely understand your situation

**Morgan -** Really??

**Steve -** yes , and quite frankly I believe Pepper deserves this-

**Morgan -** I don't want to see her ever again- if I could change the past I would !!

**Steve -** I know.. whenever you decide to... you have a place here with me- us !

**Morgan -** thanks Uncle Steve

**Steve -** anytime ! :)

What has he gotten himself into?! Wait - Wade Wilson- 

**WADE WILSON**

**Steve -** hey

**Wade -** I know what you're probably thinking-

**Steve -** do you now?! my main question here is what were YOU thinking??! taking in her ? you could've sent her to us.. I promised Tony-

**Wade -** I know what you did man.. the kids been crying since she got to my place- about how she wishes she could change how things were. How she hates her mom right now-

**Steve -** Fine ! Do what you want buddy-

**Wade -** I don't know how Logan is going to approve of this though...

**Steve -** I don't know how you're going too- he's gonna be pissed at u for making this decision-

**Wade -** I know ok? just- good bye!!

Wade's POV:

"Morgan??!," I call. No response. "Morgan!" no response again. Oh boy... what have I done ?


End file.
